Fuse clip construction with a reject spring have been used on fuseholders having a high barrier which can be engaged by projection means extending outwardly from the spring to limit outward movement of the reject spring. This is exemplified by the reject spring construction disclosed and claimed in patent application Ser. No. 791,795 filed Apr. 28, 1977 and which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The present invention is directed to a reject and reinforcing spring construction for use on a fuseholder with no or very low barriers and the spring has complementary abutments which reject the insertion of a fuse in the clip which does not have a groove and therefore will only accept ferrule type fuses having an annular groove at one end. The reject spring also has inwardly extending control members at the rear which are connected together in a manner to provide for a limited predetermined outward or inward movement of the abutments of the spring.